


simple rules

by wongyukheis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, What does freeform mean, changbins really awkward, not really - Freeform, onesided changjin, onesided jilix, percy jackson inspired??, this sucks soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyukheis/pseuds/wongyukheis
Summary: rule 01. don't talk to felixrule 02. don't befriend felixrule 03. don't fall in love with felixin which seo changbin is the son of hades and felix lee is the son of zeus.





	simple rules

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY OKAY I HAVE A LOT TO SAY 
> 
> 1) i wrote this on wattpad so some parts are bolded or italicized but it’s not shown i’ll try to edit it in later
> 
> 2) i am aware that the greek gods are all related so this is basically incest but just ignore that and pretend that they’re not related
> 
> 3) i wrote this a long time ago so i don’t remember if it’s acceptable or not ://
> 
> 4) this is really cheesy click out now

seo changbin repeated the rules his father had given him about felix lee like a mantra in his head. don’t talk, don’t befriend, don’t fall. it was all he could hear in his head as he headed up the stairs of his dorm compound, a backpack sling over one shoulder and his maroon suitcase in tow behind him. he’d opted out of going on the elevator because of the amount of people that were occupying it already.

that and because of the conversation he’d overheard coming from two girls in the midst of the crowd.

“i heard the children of the big three are freshmen’s at this school this year,” one girl began, receiving a rather loud gasp from her friend.

“really?” she asked, the extreme surprise oozing from her tone. she continued in a lower voice, “even the child of hades?” 

the first girl gave an expression of distaste. “yeah, i sure hope i don’t share any classes with them.”

she had said it with such menace in her voice that changbin had immediately run off.

the society they lived in was run by the gods, more specifically, the big three; hades, poseidon, and of course, zeus. the three had a large amount of children that ranged from young to old, since being the gods came with that responsibility. all the gods were immortal, and their children built up the generations.

the big three‘s children differed from the rest of the gods’ children. the big three were always off, doing their godly duties. they never had as much time for romance as the other gods, and in result, had a reduced number of children in comparison the all the other gods. that’s why news of having their children in the freshman year, all at the same school, was important.

but hades was different. because of course he was, just to benefit to changbin’s case. zeus and poseidon were praised, they brought the sun and the waves. hades brought.. well, he brought bitterness and hate.

changbin could have easily passed as a normal, introverted, emo, borderline gothic boy if it wasn’t for the devilish horns that sat prominently atop his head. that’s when people realized that this boy, this boy dressed in giant black hoodies that kept his head down when facing people, was the son of hades.

to say the least, changbin despised his reputation. if he could just chop off his horns, he would be accepted in the world he lived in. (but he couldn’t because his horns were basically an extension of his skull, and cutting off bone would not only be difficult, but would most definitely hurt like hell.) if he didn’t have horns then maybe, he would at least just have one friend. one friend was all he asked for. the only person he’d had for all 18 years of his life was his father, who was never really there either. (he’d also had a friend back in middle school, but their friendship was built on being the two outcasts, something that changbin wasn’t exactly fond of.)

changbin was just a sad boy looking for a friend. and that’s all he hoped to gain from his roommate.

unless his roommate ended up being the one person he couldn’t befriend. that would suck. like, a lot.

with a heavy heart and a sweat stained faced, he finally arrived on the third floor, walking up to door 3 and giving a soft knock, in expectance that his roommate would probably already be there. (that, and changbin could feel the presence of a person in the room. it was a strange power, but he supposed it was helpful sometimes.)

his expectations were correct as a boy with smooth skin and plump lips opened the door, evidently taller than changbin. the boy gave changbin a look from head to toe (as if to analyze) and gave the shorter an approving smile. “hey, you must be changbin, come in,” the boy said in such a friendly tone, it completely shook changbin to the core.

it was the first time in a long time that someone had used that tone when addressing him, and it made changbin... happy. and he was smiling back at his roommate. and his previously nervous thoughts immediately changed to ones that involved rainbows and flowers.

changbin entered the room with a grin, closing the door behind him. his roommate was leaning back against a desk on the right side of the room, the left side being vacated (which changbin assumed meant that it was going to be his side). he dragged his suitcase over to the bed, turning away from the taller boy.

“i’m hyunjin, by the way,” the boy finally said in introduction. changbin looked back at him.

“i’m changbin,” changbin said instinctively, though he’d never really said it in such a light tone. usually people asked for his name whilst glaring him down like he was killing their family right in front of them or something.

hyunjin giggled, catching changbin a little off guard. “i know, silly,” hyunjin smiled, making changbin’s cheeks glow red. hyunjin continued, saying, “are you the son of hades?”

changbin visibly stiffened at that. he gave hyunjin a soft nod before the other grew an insanely wide grin on his face. “cool, i’m rooming with a triplet.”

changbin raised an eyebrow, his confusion evident. “a triplet?” 

hyunjin nodded enthusiastically. “yeah, it’s what people call the children of the big three,” he explained, rocking on his heels.

changbin snorted, turning back to his suitcase. “well, it’s a dumb name,” he retorted.

“i didn’t make it up!” hyunjin whined, making changbin chuckle.

“well, what about you? who’s your parent?” changbin asked as he took out bundles of clothing that he had shoved into his suitcase.

hyunjin was silent for a short moment. “uh, persephone.”

the room was quiet. persephone, the daughter of zeus, yet the goddess of the underworld. changbin had met her a few times. 

changbin hummed to ease away the silence. “makes since why you’re being so nice to me,” he said thoughtfully, though his voice was borderline bitter. he sensed hyunjin flinch, but all changbin could think was that this was the work of his father. of course he would put changbin in a room with someone else who was from the underworld.

“what do you mean?” hyunjin asked softly. he seemed to understand what changbin was getting at, but still asked anyways. changbin sighed and turned around.

“persephone? goddess of the underworld?” changbin said in exasperation.

“yeah, but i’m also like the grandchild of zeus,” hyunjin said in response.

changbin chuckled, albeit a little weakly. “you’ve made a strong point,” he said as he turned back around again.

hyunjin laughed quietly behind him before going silent again. “in all seriousness though, i think you’re really cool, and i understand what you’ve gone through. i mean, no one really wants to hang out with the child of a goddess of the underworld,” hyunjin said with a distinct sad pang in his voice. changbin felt it rattle through his bones.

when he turned back to hyunjin, he noticed that his pupils looked like they were colored a vibrant red, and that’s when changbin realized that the two boys had more in common than they previously thought.

 

+

 

luckily the rest of changbin’s and hyunjin’s endeavors went on with a happy note, the two realizing they had similar interests and whatnot, and when changbin woke up on the first day of the semester at 7 am to attend his first college class, he saw a message that hyunjin had sent early that morning right before he went to bed at 2 am (changbin shook his head at that) that read:

hyunjinnie  
hey yy binnie binnie changbinnie  
good lucxk in your classez today

ur like,,, literalky asleep as im  
typing this and i needa sleep too

but good luck and dontt let  
anyome drag u down 

uglie

changbin snorted as he threw his phone back onto his bedsheets and made his way over to his closet, grabbing a gigantic black hoodie (that was his trademark piece) and some ripped black jeans. those were basically the only two clothing pieces that decorated his closet anyway.

he pulled up his hood to weakly cover his horns (despite his conversations with hyunjin, he had received menacing glares from literally everyone he’d passed by in the past few days), grabbed his also black backpack that carried a shit-ton of notebooks and his glitchy laptop, and headed out the door after pulling on his checkered vans.

his first class was an art class, which made sense, since changbin was majoring in art. he still was heavily relieved, because he could’ve ended up with having calculus as his first class.

the biggest problem, changbin realized, was that he had absolutely no idea where the art classrooms were. hyunjin and changbin had kind of forgotten to look around the campus during the days before school had started. he thought it wouldn’t be too big of a problem, but now here he was.

changbin sighed wistfully, wondering if it was okay to skip your first ever college class just because you didn’t know where to go when a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

changbin immediately turned around and went completely silent upon seeing the face. then, right afterwards, his head was overflowing with thoughts. 

because. 

holy.

shit.

this boy was attractive. like unbelievably attractive. there was a literal glow surrounding him (like actually). his hair was a worn out blond, his skin a sun kissed tan that was dotted with pretty little freckles. he had big, doe eyes, and soft, plump lips that looked as if they were moving to form words and it was at that moment that changbin realized, shit, he was staring. 

“-ello?? are you okay?” the boy asked, and changbin took note of his accent and strangely deep voice.

changbin blinked his eyes and looked away, his face red. “yeah, yeah, i’m okay.” a new train of thoughts entered his head, relating to the topic of why this boy was even talking to him in the first place. his horns weren’t that hidden. didn’t this kid know who he was?

the boy grinned a blinding grin. “that’s good. anyways, i stopped you ‘cause you look like, really lost,” he said giddily, making changbin even more confused. this boy was being too nice for his own good.

“uh, yeah i’m lost,” changbin said softly, clearing his throat afterwards. his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

the boy’s grin only grew wider, if that was even possible. “okay, so... where do you need to go?” he asked hooking his arm with changbin’s as he pulled the shorter away from the dorm buildings. 

changbin was almost left speechless by the action. he was most definitely not used to this. when he realized the boy had asked him a question, he slowly responded, “uh.. visual arts.”

the boy looked at him with widened eyes, a look of pure excitement taking over his features. “really? oh my god, me too! that’s so cool, are you majoring in art? because i am. it’s fun but i wish i didn’t have to wake up at 7, y’know? but-“

changbin stopped in his tracks, cutting the boy off from his rant. “sorry if this is rude, but why are you being so... i don’t know, nice?” god, changbin probably sounded so pathetic but he wanted an answer.

the boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “what do you mean? you looked lost so i’m helping you,” he explained as if it was obvious. (and it would be if changbin wasn’t obviously the child of the fucking god of the underworld.)

“yeah but..” changbin pulled down his hood, leaving his horns on full display. he looked at his shoes, believing that it was enough evidence to help the boy understand what he meant.

and he supposed it did, because the boy went completely quiet. it almost sounded as if he left by the whoosh of autumn wind that circled in and out of changbin’s ears. it was silent for a solid 30 seconds before he heard the boy mumble something that he heard loud and clear in the silent atmosphere; “of course the first cute boy i meet is the one guy i’m supposed to avoid.”

changbin’s eyes widened. he looked back up to see the boy look up at the same time. “w-what?” changbin asked, cursing his stupid stutter.

the boy smiled sheepishly, running a nervous hand through his blond hair. “your name’s changbin, right?” the boy asked. changbin raised an eyebrow as he nodded in affirmation. the boy heaved out another sigh. “i’m felix.”

changbin’s expression probably looked comical with his widened eyes, gaping mouth, and raised brows. “oh,” changbin said after a moment’s silence.

felix nodded, and changbin noticed the glow around him dim a little. “well, changbin, i know our uh, parents don’t like each other too much, but you seem pretty cool,” he said softly, playing with his fingers nervously (it was kind of cute.)

changbin could only weakly nod before responding with a “thanks, you too.”

felix grinned in response, his glow brightening. it’s unreal, and changbin knows that the feeling of butterflies inside his stomach shouldn’t be there. it couldn’t be there. it was wrong. on so many levels. “can i get your number? i wanna text you later,” felix said casually, putting his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatpants.

changbin widened his eyes in disbelief. the child of zeus was asking for his number. (also he was disgustingly hot, but that was most definitely beside the point.) “yeah, you can,” changbin responded, taking felix’s phone from his outstretched hand in such a gentle manner as if it were a newborn child and entering his number with the soft tap of his pointer finger.

felix lightly laughed, making changbin give him a look. felix shook his head, “sorry, it’s just- changbin, you don’t have to be so scared of me.”

changbin glared at him, though he doubted how intimidating he actually looked. “i’m not,” he emphasized, even though he definitely was. it was fucking felix, the one guy he had to hate. 

felix still laughed, smiling softly when he took the phone out of changbin’s hands. he felt their fingers brush together for half a second and the clutter of brain numbing thoughts returned because goddamnit, he was attracted to felix lee. 

changbin cleared his throat.

“anyways,” felix hummed, stuffing his phone in his sweatpant pocket and both his hands in them afterwards. “i’m heading to class, ‘cause we’re kinda, like, 10 minutes late and it’s the first day. you coming?” changbin weakly managed to hear felix’s question (his brain kept yelling why do you have to like felix fucking lee of all people? and changbin responding to his thoughts with i don’t know please end me) but he nodded anyways, following behind felix instead of beside him.

the walk was silent, a thick layer of tension covering them like a blanket. they both understood they shouldn’t be doing this. they couldn’t be doing this. changbin heard his father’s words dancing in his head, like a warning. he felt sweat build up on his forehead, which he shakily wiped away with the back of his hand. changbin felt felix’s eyes dart to him. from the corner of his eye, he saw felix’s glow flicker.

“changbin? are you okay?” felix asked and changbin wanted to say no, please stop worrying about me, for fucks sake. 

instead he nodded, albeit hesitantly, making felix place a warm hand on his shoulder. a really warm hand. it awfully reminded changbin of his father’s hands, though his hands would be warm from spending all his days in the fiery pits of hell (literally). 

felix’s hands were a comfortable warm. changbin felt horribly overwhelmed as he melted into felix’s touch. the voice in his head kept yelling this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong and changbin couldn’t disagree, no matter how much he wanted to.

the two arrived late to class, as they had expected. luckily, felix was the child of zeus, so all he had to do was give the professor a sympathetic smile as he took a seat in the art studio.

for changbin, it was a little more difficult. of course it was. the professor gave him a frightening glare and a threatening warning. changbin nodded swiftly in compliance, because what else could he do.

he pulled up his hood and took an empty seat in the far back of the studio, not sparing felix a glance. 

changbin knew it was better this way.

 

+

 

“hyunjin, i need to fuckin... rant right now,” changbin said with a tone of tiredness and exasperation once he entered his dorm after his last class of the day. 

hyunjin, who was laying on his bed whilst scrolling through his phone, turned to changbin with a bored smile. the boy only had one class on that day, which changbin deemed to be an extremely lucky schedule. “okay, spill,” he said, rolling over on his side to face changbin, who’d flopped onto his bed with a groan that sounded reminiscent to “hrbfjdjfh.”

changbin took a deep breath before beginning, “so i was outside getting to my class when i realized that i had absolutely no idea where my class was and then this kid came behind me and holy shit, hyunjin, he was so beautiful but like,” changbin paused and huffed. hyunjin raised an eyebrow, waiting for changbin to continue. “okay, hyunjin, please end me because this visual gift to humanity was fucking felix lee.”

hyunjin looked at him pointedly. “you’re kidding-“

“i’m not and hyunjin, hyunjin, hyunjin...” changbin ran a hand through his hair as he sat up, “i think he called me cute? like? he said i’m cute?” hyunjin hummed at changbin’s words, turning onto his back as he turned on his phone. changbin frowned at him. 

“jin! you’re supposed to help me!” changbin whined, flopping back onto his bed once again. 

hyunjin looked at him, his face showing an unimpressed expression, though he had a strange glint to him. changbin couldn’t figure out exactly what hyunjin was thinking. “bin, this is the son of zeus we’re talking about, and to be honest, i think he’s just playing with you,” hyunjin said as he looked back at his phone. 

 

+

 

changbin thought about hyunjin’s words for longer than he should’ve. they hurt, they hurt badly, but they made sense. felix hadn’t texted changbin yet, and after the incident on the first day, they hadn’t really talked to each other, despite having three classes together throughout the week.

felix had started hanging out with a big group of people, as expected of the son of zeus, and changbin was left with just one friend, which he tried to convince himself was fine, because hyunjin was a good friend, but felix was different.

changbin was sitting in the wide cafeteria, eating a grilled cheese sandwich because grilled cheese is the shit, when he felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie pocket. he took the device out and almost choked on his sandwich when he saw the notification.

blondie  
hey m8 u look kinda lonely  
over there

wanna join my frens and i

changbin looked up at the table felix was sitting at (it was literally in the middle of the cafeteria, so it wasn’t hard to miss) to see the aforementioned boy smiling at him with his whole glowing glory.

changbin swallowed down a smile as he typed out a response.

changbin  
nah i’m fine here

blondie  
please please PLEASE

my friends are in the midst of  
an argument about beyblades  
and i’m just asking for a FRIEND

changbin  
srry bud ur not gonna find a  
friend here

blondie  
okay

but i might find a boyfriend  
wink wonk

changbin choked. 

changbin  
sorry what

blondie  
hhashegf i’m just messing  
with u changbin :))

of course he was. changbin scowled and turned off his phone as he left the cafeteria, heading back to the dorms. he didn’t have a class after his lunch period, and hyunjin’s psychology class ended in about ten minutes. changbin threw away his sandwich on his way out. he’d lost his appetite.

(if he had turned around to meet the glares he felt on his back, he would’ve noticed felix look at him go with disappointed eyes.

and the boy sitting beside him glare at changbin with unexplainable anger seething through him.)

 

+

 

it was two weeks into the semester when changbin’s father called him. changbin snorted. his father had promised to call him on his first day, but here they were.

changbin turned to hyunjin, who was laying on changbin’s bed whilst the other was sitting in a criss cross position against the headboard. “guess who’s calling?” he asked hyunjin, who looked up at him.

the boy grinned jokingly. “the man in charge,” he answered, making changbin laugh.

“precisely,” he responded before picking up the call. he was immediately greeted by his fathers messy rambling, which distantly reminded him of his nights back at home.

“ahh, changbin, sorry i haven’t called you, i’ve been busy with paperwork and, y’know, the kids,” changbin knew he wasn’t his father’s number one priority. he had other things to worry about, many other things. changbin couldn’t blame him, all he had to do was pretend like it didn’t affect him too much. 

changbin smiled softly. “it’s okay, dad, i understand,” changbin responded, sliding down his bed a little more.

he heard his father chuckle through the phone. “thanks, changbin, but i feel like i should be there for you. i mean, it’s your first year of university,” changbin wondered how many times his father had said that phrase throughout his lifetime, but the thought made something bitter arise in his stomach, so he crushed it down immediately. 

“it’s okay, at least you’re here now,” changbin said in response, though he felt his eyes go a little watery.

“yeah, i guess i am,” the two quietly chuckled, reminding changbin of how similar he and his father were sometimes. “well, son, tell me how school has been so far.”

so changbin explained it all. “it all” being everything that didn’t involve felix in any way possible. he couldn’t imagine what would come out of the fact that changbin had met the child of zeus. 

so he talked about his classes, his grades, his campus, his lunches, and hyunjin, which the latter thought was pretty funny, especially when changbin talked about hyunjin’s extreme habit of taking selfies in any given setting.

(“i do not,” hyunjin responded, a pout on his face.

changbin giggled. “jin, you do, you’re taking selfies right now,” he pointed out, gesturing to the boy’s phone screen, to which hyunjin turned red at and immediately shut up.)

when changbin was done with his rants, his father began speaking. “i’m glad you’re making friends, changbin,” he said wistfully.

changbin felt his face turn red in nervousness. “uh, t-thanks,” goddamnit his fucking stutter was back.

on the other line, his father cleared his throat. “uh, changbin, i’m going to say this now because you’re an adult, and i haven’t really told you this before, but i see the pain you go through, and i know it’s because of me. i’m sorry that people have these ideas of our family being full of delinquents and evil beings, but i want you to know that i believe in you. you’re so much more than people say you are, and i know that,” his father paused, “don’t let anyone drag you down, okay bin?”

changbin smiled, replaying his father’s words over and over in his head. “okay, i won’t.”

his father chuckled some more. “that’s good,” there was a pause. “well, changbin, you know me, i’m always busy, but i’ll try to call you again soon. don’t tell this to your brothers and sisters, but you’re my favourite,” changbin giggled at that. “also, make some new friends. if someone wants to talk to you, then talk to them. i hate seeing you be so lonely.”

changbin nodded, even if his father couldn’t see him. “okay dad, i will.”

“that’s good,” his father said with an easygoing tone, “well, i have to go now. bye bin!”

“bye dad!” changbin said, right before taking the phone away from his ear and pressing “end call.”

beside him, hyunjin huffed as he sat up, crossing his arms as he looked at changbin. “hades sounds so nice. my mom just texts me all the time.”

changbin laughed at that, and laughed even harder when hyunjin scrolled through his mother’s texts.

(sometimes changbin wished that his father was more like hyunjin’s mother.)

 

+

 

blondie  
meet me at the mirror cafe??

at like , ,, 6? 

please say yes

changbin  
fine

blondie  
yippee!!!

changbin couldn’t find it in his heart to hate the boy.

 

+

 

changbin meets felix at the cafe, as promised, and shivers a little when he sees how incredibly good felix looks. yeah, changbin had put some effort into picking out a black tee shirt and plain black skinny jeans instead of a smelly sweatshirt and worn out jeans, but felix.

the boy was adorned in a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans with rips that showed more skin than cloth and maybe it wasn’t the most interesting clothing combination but it looked so good on him and fuck, changbin was staring again.

but maybe felix didn’t mind, since all he did was give changbin a smirk, his glow brightening a little more. changbin swallowed down his thoughts and walked up to felix, his arms crossed in self consciousness (his horns were on full display, and he could feel people’s stares burning into his back.)

“hey f-felix,” changbin thought his stutter was starting to get a bit too annoying.

felix grinned. “hey binnie, do you want some coffee?”

trying to ignore the fact that felix had called him “binnie” (key word: trying), changbin nodded as he responded with, “a black coffee.”

felix scrunched his face up at that. “you disgust me,” changbin knew it was a joke, but all he could think of were the past times when his classmates, his teachers, and hell, even strangers had told him that.

changbin let out a strangled “ha ha” as he spun around to take a seat at a table near the back. felix shrugged off changbin’s sudden and odd behavior as he walked up to the counter.

whilst changbin was waiting for felix, he checked his phone to see that hyunjin had sent him a text.

hyunjinnie  
dude i know ur on like ur  
date with prince felix rn but  
fucvking han jisung just  
stopped by our dorm and said  
he was looking for u

dude what????

?????????

changbin  
u sure he asked for “changbin”  
and not “hyunjin” bc dude idk a  
han jisung

hyunjinnie  
uhh bin sorry to break it to  
u but jisungs kinda the uhhh

jdjgmnn 

urghhhhhhh

changbin  
spit it out loser

hyunjinnie  
he’s the!!!!!!!

son of poseidon!!!!!!!!!!!

changbin stared at his phone for a few seconds.

changbin  
and he was looking for me????

???????????

hyunjinnie  
yeet

and he didn’t look really  
friendly :////////

changbin gulped, tearing his eyes away from his phone as felix arrived at their table, two drinks in his hands; one was in a large plastic cup, the other was in a small cardboard cup. as idiotic as it sounded, changbin couldn’t help but compare the two cups to himself and felix. (nevermind, it was a really idiotic thought.)

felix smiled as he sat down. “you look like you just saw a ghost, changbin, what’s up?” felix queried, taking a sip of his drink, which looked like lemonade. (it probably was lemonade. felix seemed like a lemonade over coffee kind of guy.)

“nothing, just something about.. jisung and hyunjin,” changbin mumbled in a barely audible matter. but felix heard it, because of course he did.

the blond sighed as he placed his cup on the table. “jisung’s my best friend,” felix explained, pausing right before he quickly continued, “but he has a huge problem with you, i’m afraid.”

changbin furrowed his brows. “why? i don’t even know the kid,” changbin said, now realizing that he had no idea how jisung even knew he existed. 

felix’s face became a little red as he cleared his throat, “it doesn’t matter, just don’t try anything with him,” changbin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn’t dwell on the topic. 

“okay. so why did you ask me to come here?” changbin asked instead, taking a sip of his coffee (which was a big mistake, since it was hot as fuck.)

felix let out an “ahh” as if coming out of a thought. “i just wanted to ask you to stop avoiding me at school. i’m really not that scary, and i won’t bite,” felix grinned, taking another sip of his drink.

changbin raised his eyebrows in shock. “i-i’m not avoiding you,” he said, though it was more to himself than felix.

felix gave him an amused look. “that’s interesting. well, if you’re not avoiding me, then come talk to me some time,” the boy said with a teasing lilt in his voice.

changbin nodded, not really meeting felix’s eyes, “yeah, okay, will do.”

from his vision of the table, he could see felix get up with his cup of lemonade. “then i’ll see you at school tomorrow, binnie,” felix said as a farewell, to which changbin responded to with a half assed wave.

it wasn’t until felix had left the cafe that changbin finally let out the breath he was holding in as he leaned back in his chair because god, felix lee was going to be the death of him.

 

+

 

changbin walked back to his dorm that day with heavy, harsh breaths and his heart ramming against his rib cage, which shouldn’t be happening. he knew his father would be disappointed. mad. disgusted. angry.

but it was kind of hard to ignore felix lee when felix lee wasn’t ignoring him.

when he finally arrived at his dorm, he saw three boys leaning against the wall beside him door, one of them adorned with this crown-like feature strangely protruding from his head that reminded changbin of his own horns and that’s when changbin’s already weak brain managed to spit out holy shit, that’s the son of poseidon.

and he really didn’t look happy. changbin gulped as he approached them. he wondered if he could get to his dorm room without getting into a fight. he also wondered if felix’s hair was naturally blond, but he thought that was a strange thing to wonder about at that point so he killed the question off.

changbin was one foot away from jisung (was that his name?) and his gang when they all simultaneously turned their heads to glare at him.

“hello, changbin,” jisung said, menace and bad intentions oozing from his voice, and it took changbin back to every second of his life. the elementary, middle, and high school bullies. the glares and shoves on the street. the screams from teachers and adults who he thought would accept him. 

with all these thoughts swirling in his head, he visibly flinched, which was definitely a sign of weakness and oh, changbin realized, he was setting himself up for a fight. 

jisung continued, “i’ve heard that you and felix have become good friends these past two weeks,” changbin took notice of the fact that jisung’s crown looked more like spikes. it was silent again. too silent. changbin was starting to feel sick.

and then the sound came back, with jisung grabbing changbin by his shirt collar and screaming straight into his face, “answer me, demon.” changbin flinched again. jisung was all his nightmares piled into one being.

nevertheless, changbin managed to shakily nod. “y-yeah, i guess we have,” god, changbin wanted to beat himself up.

jisung hummed, his grip on changbin’s shirt weakening a little, only a little. “it’s nice that you’re making friends, but changbin, didn’t your daddy give you rules to follow?”

changbin’s eyes widened. the fucking rules. “h-he did,” changbin said after a moment. 

jisung smiled at his answer, gripping changbin’s shirt harder and bringing him closer to jisung’s face. “well, i suggest you follow them, before something bad happens to you,” jisung whispered harshly, “felix is quite fond of you, but you’re not fucking worthy of him, you hear me, demon?” changbin frantically nodded, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

and then jisung released him with a powerful throw onto the carpet of the dorm hallway. “stay away from felix,” jisung said, giving him a glare that reminded changbin of it all again. 

with the soft nod of changbin’s head, jisung smiled, turning around and heading away down the hallway (which changbin didn’t really understand where they were headed unless they were on his floor, since the only elevator was behind changbin, but he let it slide.)

that left changbin sitting in the hallway, his eyes a little pink from the buildup of tears and his cheeks a blotchy red. he shook his head, weakly standing up and walking with small steps over to his dorm. he knocked twice, just to receive no response, and when he unlocked the door, he discovered that hyunjin was nowhere to be seen. 

closing the door behind him, changbin scowled as his held up tears flowed down onto his cheeks. he ran into his bed and threw himself on it, tears staining his bedsheets.

what jisung asked of him made sense. because of fucking course it did. changbin had to stay away from felix, but between what felix had asked him earlier that day and what jisung had done, changbin didn’t know what to do.

so he didn’t do anything, and hoped that when he’d wake up, this would all disappear as if it were a cruel nightmare that seemed never ending.

 

+

 

unfortunately, it was not a nightmare, because the next day, changbin woke up in the same position he’d fallen asleep in, a ray of sun directed at his face. on instinct, he pulled his phone out of the pocket he’d had it in to check the time, his notifications, anything he needed to do before waking up for the day.

well, the time was 12 pm, and changbin’s first class had started at 10 am, which was like, not good at all. he groaned incoherently as he checked his messages app to find an overflow of texts from felix and hyunjin (those were literally the only two people who’d text him anyways.)

blondie  
changbin

changBINNN

BINNNIIIEEE

IDIOT CLASS STARTS AT 10  
WHERE ARE YOU  
sent 9:56 am.

yo so i stopped by your hhahha  
dorm and ur roomie was there  
and he said u were?? sleeping?

sure u were, i thought u agreed  
to stop avoiding me :(((((

changbin  
i was sleeping

not everything’s about you

uglie 

blondie  
sowwy :(((((((((

changbin tried so hard not to smile at how dorky felix was being. he stopped his typing to check the messages that hyunjin sent.

hyunjinnie  
bin its 9 and i know your  
first class is at 10 today so  
wake UP  
sent 9:05 am.

hey ur crush is outside the  
door and he looks like he’s  
looking for you , loser

goddamn why are you still  
asleep 

changbin frowned as he clicked back on his conversation with felix.

changbin  
are u going to class

blondie  
not until u get out of ur  
room dummy 

changbin  
nonono i’m not going

blondie  
then let me in 

we can like

go somewhere :)

but jisung, changbin thought. jisung and his father. but also felix told changbin to stop avoiding him. wasn’t felix supposed to be avoiding him too?

changbin  
wait felix

didn’t ur dad tell u to stay away  
from me

blondie  
yeah but do you see zeus  
here

i don’t 

maybe u do idk

just come outside!!!! let’s go  
to a cafe or something 

changbin gulped as he slowly stood up from his bed and headed to his closet. felix was right, zeus wasn’t here.

but jisung was.

changbin shook his head in attempt to get the thought away as he put on a black tee shirt and some black sweatpants, along with a baseball cap to hide his horns. he walked over to the door, taking a deep breath as he stepped outside, and was immediately greeted by felix, who was leaning against the wall that was parallel to changbin’s dorm.

felix quickly looked up at the sound of changbin’s door closing behind him, and gave the shorter boy a huge grin. “hi binnie,” felix said giddily.

changbin’s eyes widened as he choked on air. “don’t call me that,” he said after a moment, making felix giggle. changbin looked away.

“anyways, since we’re being cool and skipping class, wanna go to mirror cafe again?” felix asked softly.

changbin gulped. “uh, do we have to?” he asked. god, he was such a loser. 

felix smiled mischievously, “do you have anything else in mind?”

changbin slowly smiled back. “sort of.”

 

+

 

changbin took felix to a street of small markets run by short old ladies and their small grandchildren. in the markets were stands full of different kinds of food, ranging from small sugar cookies to giant red lobsters. felix practically squealed when he smelled the aroma of the chocolate donuts and fried fish.

the blond turned to changbin with a blinding grin. “changbin, thank you so fucking much,” felix’s grin kept widening. 

changbin gave him a nod in acknowledgment and beckoned felix to follow him, who immediately complied, skipping alongside the shorter. 

“do you want anything?” changbin asked felix a few feet down the street. felix turned to him, a wide grin on his lips.

“are you paying?” he asked.

changbin shrugged. “sure,” he responded, making felix straight up squeal as he grabbed changbin’s hand and pulled him behind him. 

felix was holding changbin’s hand. and his hand was so warm and soft and changbin couldn’t breathe. he felt overwhelmed by the warmth that came from felix. his head was feeling a little light by the time felix stopped at a pastry booth.

and felix was still holding his hand. (in fact, during the walk, felix had intertwined their fingers, which did absolutely nothing to slow changbin’s heart.)

“changbin, can we get those?” felix pleaded, pointing at the fish shaped cookies that were filled with red bean paste. (also felix was still holding changbin’s hand.)

“u-uh, yeah we. can,” changbin cleared his throat, his face red, as he asked for two of the pastries. the woman working at the booth gave changbin one of those looks that he was so used to, but got him what he asked for nonetheless.

“ahh, thank you, changbin,” felix smiled in contentment as the two walked away from the booth, taking bites of their still warm cookies. (and felix was still holding changbin’s hand.)

changbin felt incredibly lightheaded because of the warmth coming from felix, his heart ramming all around his rib cage, and his brain kept yelling at him to stop whatever this was but how could he when he didn’t even want it to stop?

“uhh, felix?” changbin chirped out nervously. felix looked down at him, giving him a hum to show that he was listening. changbin cleared his throat awkwardly. “w-why are you being so, like, friendly to me?” changbin cursed his stutter and the way his voice shook as if he were about to cry. 

felix laughed softly, making changbin’s head swirl. (maybe he was actually sick because this was too much.) “well, binnie, you see, i like you,” changbin almost spit out the breath from his lungs but felix continued, “you seem really cool, and i know you’re not really used to having friends, but i mean, i can change that, right?” felix grinned another blinding grin, and how was changbin supposed to say no to that?

instead, the shorter scoffed, “how do you know i don’t have a lot of friends? maybe i’m like really popular.”

felix gave him a pitiful look, which changbin actually hated (who knew he could hate something that felix did), but cracked a joke instead of continuing on the topic, “well, that would be a bummer, i wanna be special.”

you are special, changbin thought, but then felix turned to him with a confused look combined with a shit-eating grin and fucking hell, changbin had said that out loud because of course he did.

“what did you say, changbinnie?” felix kept grinning (he was also still holding changbin’s probably really sweaty hand).

changbin turned to him with a glare. “i said ‘you’re a shithead,’” he retorted, but instead felix let out such a loud laugh, changbin almost fell over.

“sure you did, bin,” felix giggled, and fuck, changbin was so far gone but he couldn’t bring himself to care when this felt okay, and being with felix felt safe.

also they were still holding hands.

 

+

 

changbin woke up with an unusual grin the next morning, the sun shining into his face, and a happy soundtrack repeating itself in his head. 

parallel to his bed, hyunjin let out a groggy groan. “god, changbin, i can feel your happiness,” he mumbled as he pressed his face into his pillow.

changbin giggled as he walked over to hyunjin, poking his cheek since he was feeling extra brave that morning. hyunjin rolled over with an alarmed look on his (strangely red) face. “bin, you should not have done that,” hyunjin said, though the frown on his face began to morph into a grin. changbin rolled his eyes and skipped over to his closet, humming a sweet tune.

in the meanwhile, hyunjin scooted up to a seated position on his bed, quirking his eyebrow as he observed changbin grab a giant purple champion hoodie and light blue jeans from his (previously assumed) all black closet. “what’s gotten you in such a mood?” hyunjin asked, awestruck as changbin danced around their dorm.

“is it a crime to be happy?” changbin questioned his friend with a mock offended look on his face. 

“in this context, yes,” hyunjin responded, unamused as he lazily slid off his bed. suddenly, the boy paused. “is it about felix?” he sighed.

changbin felt rays of disappointment emanating from hyunjin, but answered with a single nod anyways, his smile faltering. when hyunjin let out another sigh, changbin spoke up, “jin, i know that i’m like, forbidden to speak with him, but he’s a good.. friend, and i like him a lot.” (the word friend felt icky coming from his mouth.)

hyunjin stayed silent, his facial expression unreadable as he responded, “yeah, okay, as long as you’re happy.”

changbin frowned. hyunjin’s behavior was unusual. changbin had noticed how hyunjin became a little dull whenever the topic of felix, or any potential crush of changbin’s was brought up, but this was different. hyunjin looked like he was defeated.

“jin, what’s wrong?” changbin asked as he softly walked over to his friend, but hyunjin looked away, not meeting changbin’s gaze. “jin,” changbin pressed, wanting an answer. 

hyunjin stayed silent for several seconds before shakily sighing and turning back to changbin, finally meeting his eyes. “okay, bin, let me tell you something, just promise it won’t affect the friendship we have?” changbin nodded, confusion etched into his face. hyunjin sighed again. “changbin, i like you, like i violently like you, and it’s just really hard listening to you talk about someone that’s not me,” hyunjin looked down at his shoes as he sighed once again.

silence.

it was deafening.

changbin didn’t expect this at all. hyunjin hadn’t really shown any romantic interest in the shorter. sure, he was touchy and flirty sometimes, but changbin thought that was just part of his charm.

in attempt to clear his mind, changbin cleared his throat. “i’m sorry, jin-“

“changbin, it’s not your fault, just forget i fucking said anything,” hyunjin said as he turned away, walking into the bathroom with a crestfallen expression on his face and shutting the door rather loudly behind him. 

(needless to say, changbin walked to class that day with a shitty mood that only furthered when the sunny sky gave way to rain clouds. 

his mood got worse when he went to the cafeteria for lunch and saw jisung with his arm around felix’s shoulders. 

and even worse when jisung gave felix a peck on the cheek, all whilst staring changbin dead in the eye.

changbin had never ran so fast in his life.)

 

+

 

instead of heading back to the dorm that night, changbin headed to a street he used to visit back when he was in middle school. before hyunjin, he did have one friend, but he hadn’t spoken to him since he went to high school. 

changbin could only hope that his old friend still lived in the same old brick townhouse that was rammed between two modern and decorative apartment buildings. all he wanted was someone to spill his thoughts to. he approached the street, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he spotted the brick house in its position. changbin walked up shakily to the door, raising a nervous fist and gave the door two sturdy pounds, immediately lowering it afterwards.

quicker than changbin would have ever expected, the door burst open, revealing exactly who he wanted to see.

“changbin!” “jeongin!” the two cried simultaneously as they fell into each other’s arms in an emotional hug.

“oh my god bin, i thought you’d forgotten about me!” jeongin squealed as he pulled away from the hug, his cheeks a little wet.

changbin frantically shook his head. “jeongin, i would never, i’m sorry i moved without telling you,” the older responded softly, receiving a sniffle from the younger. changbin laughed slightly, “aw, innie, don’t cry, i’m here now.”

another sniffle and then jeongin punched changbin’s shoulder, yelling out, “goddamn you, seo changbin, i missed you so fucking much!” changbin couldn’t help but burst out in hiccuping laughter.

“okay, jeongin, but i’m here for a reason,” changbin continued after a fit of giggles, making jeongin raise an eyebrow at the older.

“well then, come inside, loser,” jeongin rolled his eyes, pulling changbin into his house and shutting the door behind him. the two ran up the creaky stairs into jeongin’s room.

changbin noticed the lack of sound in the house, as it usually was back when changbin came to jeongin’s house everyday after school. his parents were usually out of the house, trying to avoid each other as much as possible. the younger was one of those kids that people deemed strange in society; he didn’t live the ideal life that everyone had painted. he always used to come to school with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes heavy on him. jeongin and changbin became friends because they were both what their society called outcasts. at first changbin hated the basis of their friendship, but eventually he found it helpful to have someone to rant to whenever he needed.

jeongin plopped down onto a large beanbag chair that was sitting in the corner of his room, patting the carpeted floor as a gesture for changbin to take a seat. changbin smiled in thanks as he sat down in a criss cross position next to the younger.

jeongin leaned back in his seat. “okay, spill,” he demanded with the raise of his eyebrow, and changbin was momentarily reminded of hyunjin, but quickly shook the thought out of his head.

nonetheless, changbin did spill. he spilled his entire thinking pattern that had taken place during his first few weeks of university to jeongin, who nodded, taking it all in, not commenting during changbin’s entire heated rant, which the older was incredibly grateful for.

when he finished with his probably hour long explanation, he took a deep breath and looked up at jeongin, who looked as if he was still processing everything. the boy then nodded and looked up to meet changbin’s gaze.

“so,” jeongin began.

“so?” changbin asked, biting his lip in worry.

jeongin nodded. “jisung obviously has a thing for felix, but you shouldn’t worry about him, like, at all, because from what you explained, jisung sounds really toxic,” jeongin made a disgusted noise, to which changbin nodded at. 

“okay, but that really doesn’t help-“ changbin pleaded, only to have jeongin place reassuring hands on his shoulders.

“jesus, bin, jisung is an asshole, and felix will probably see that soon. also, from what i can tell, i think felix most definitely likes you,” jeongin said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before heaving a heavy sigh, “as for hyunjin, he asked you to not change your friendship, right? if hyunjin really likes you, he’ll like it when you’re happy, and felix obviously makes you happy.”

changbin felt his face burn. “o-okay, but what about dad?” he said instead of staying stuck on the idea of felix liking him.

jeongin hummed thoughtfully. “that’s a little more complicated, ‘cause zeus is hotheaded as hell, but hades is chill, i think he’ll understand if you tell him about felix-“

“but the rules,” changbin reminded jeongin, who gave him an annoyed glare as if to say that he was about to talk about that.

“i don’t really think hades will mind if you break the rules. i mean, he’s probably dealed with it before,” jeongin said, making a fair point. “as for zeus, he probably cherishes felix, and will accept whatever makes him happy, right?”

changbin thought about jeongin’s words for a minute before giggling softly, receiving a confused eyebrow raise from the younger. “nothing, it’s just- when did you get so wise?” changbin said through soft giggles.

jeongin paused before joining into changbin’s laughter, responding with “when did you get so dumb?” making both of them fall into a playful argument.

changbin ended up staying until 2 am, listening to early morning songs whilst talking to jeongin about anything and everything, and that’s when jeongin sternly reminded the older that he had uni tomorrow, and proceeded to shove changbin out the door and then close it in his face.

 

+

 

17 unread messages.

hyunjinnie  
changbinnnn

where are youuu

ur not avoiding me, right bb???

dude were u kidnapped

holy shit

bin

bin

bin

bin

shit  
sent 9:59 pm.

changbin smiled, happy that hyunjin wasn’t being awkward with him (though changbin couldn’t say the same for himself) as he texted a quick message back.

changbin  
calm down u loon i was at a  
friends house

i’m heading to the dorm now if  
ur still awake

the next message was from jeongin, since changbin had entered his phone number into the younger’s phone that night.

braces  
hewwo this is jeongin

the final few messages were from felix, which made changbin’s heart drop down to his stomach and jump back up to his throat. (which was a usual occurrence when felix was involved.)

blondie  
hey bin can u meet me at  
mirror cafe at 6 pm?????  
sent 5:02 pm.

(changbin’s classes had ended at 5 pm yesterday.)

bin??  
sent 5:23 pm.

biiinnnn  
sent 5:36 pm.

binbinbinbinbinbin  
sent 5:41 pm.

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin  
sent 5:56 pm.

nevermind.  
sent 5:59 pm.

changbin’s eyes widened in panic, sweat gathering on his forehead as he immediately typed out a response.

changbin  
oh my god felix i’m so sorry  
i was with a friend for the  
whole night

but maybe today :D

blondie  
yeah that sounds good

changbin  
it’s 2 am go to sleep 

blondie  
not until u cuddle with me

changbin  
what

blondie  
come to my dorm (=^ェ^=)???

changbin  
are you serious

blondie  
well i’m not lying

u coming or not?

changbin couldn’t say no.

 

+

 

so there he was, standing in front of felix’s dorm room at 2:58 in the morning. (the blond had texted him the dorm number.) he took a deep breath several times before softly knocking on the door, just incase felix’s roommate was asleep (which he probably was, since only felix lee and seo changbin would be awake at this ungodly hour.)

changbin heard a sound, as if something fell onto a carpeted floor, and then the door immediately swung open, to which changbin was greeted by a (literally) glowing felix with disheveled hair, dressed in a loose tank top and grey sweatpants and all changbin could think was oh no.

felix’s arms.

and it was not like felix was ripped, or muscular. in fact, it was quite the opposite. felix’s arms were as skinny as a toothpick, and changbin was wondering if felix was just one of those white boys who were naturally skinny or if felix played any sports.

shit, he was staring. 

at felix’s chicken arms.

and did words just come out of his mouth?

also why was felix laughing?

“chicken arms?” felix asked, amusement evident in his tone and of course changbin said felix’s chicken arms out loud. only seo changbin could.

changbin’s face felt as if it were on fire as he stormed (gently) into felix’s dorm, his arms crossed protectively over his chest and eyes trained down at the top of his vans.

the door closed, and changbin registered footsteps coming in his directions and a glow lighting up his clothing. “hey, bin,” felix said quietly, in almost a whisper. changbin looked up to see felix standing only a foot away, but changbin kept his menacing gaze on his face. felix grinned anyways, albeit mischievously. “i asked you here for a reason, right baby?” the taller smiled, raising an eyebrow, and changbin’s façade completely fell to give way to a sweaty and disaster gay persona.

“u-uh, yeah, you did,” changbin sputtered, his head still trying to process the fact that felix had called him baby. he felt a little dizzy as the pet name that was spoken in a hushed, deep, and sleepy voice circled his brain. baby, fucking baby.

felix kept smiling as he walked over to his closet, pulling out what looked to be a black tee and grey sweatpants and throwing them at changbin, who caught them with shaky hands.

felix shot him a grin as he said, “you’re not sleeping in jeans, right?” 

changbin gulped and responded, “n-no, i’m not,” his voice was two pitches too high, but he decided to weakly ignore it as he shamefully rushed to the bathroom to put on the clothes felix had given him.

they were a few sizes too big on him, as expected, since felix was a literal giant compared to changbin, but changbin loved them and the warmth they brought. (they also smelled like felix, but changbin thought it was a little weird to know what felix smelled like.)

changbin walked out of the bathroom to see felix laying in bed, scrolling through his brightly lit phone screen in the dark room. as soon as changbin stepped out, felix’s phone was forgotten as he shoved it under his pillow and turned to face the shorter with another one of his blinding grins.

“you look cute, bin,” felix said, his voice deep from exhaustion, and changbin couldn’t help but think that it was his fault that the latter had stayed up so late. he also thought that felix’s sleepy voice was a lot deeper than it was during the day. he felt himself gulp.

changbin gave a curt nod at felix’s words, ignoring the pink tint on his cheeks, and left his clothing in a neatly folded pile on a random chair that was placed against a wall.

hesitantly, the shorter approached felix’s bed, standing beside it with his hands clenched into fists until felix gave him an amused smile and said, “are you just gonna stand there?” to which changbin furiously shook his head and climbed into the bed, leaving a foot of space between him and felix.

at the shorter’s actions, felix gave a prominent pout as he latched onto changbin’s sleeve. “bin, cuddle me,” he said, his voice obviously drowsy from the lack of sleep.

changbin gulped as he turned over to face felix, who was giving him this unreadable soft smile and holy shit, with his messy hair and sleepy red cheeks, changbin wanted nothing more than to fucking kiss him senseless until his lips were as pink and flushed as his cheeks were.

but he didn’t, because his self control never failed him, and instead opted for felix’s suggestion of cuddling as he scooted closer to the latter, wondering if his nervous sweat would stain the pillows. 

felix suddenly grabbed changbin, pressing the shorter to his chest, one of his (skinny chicken) arms wrapping around changbin’s waist and the other around changbin’s shoulders, and changbin felt so goddamn overwhelmed from the warmth that came from felix lee, and his touches that felt like they would leave burns from how warm they were.

“i-is your roommate here?” changbin asked softly, still scared that his sweat would stain something.

he felt felix shake his head from the latter’s position of having his chin press into changbin’s hair, and mumble a sleepy “no.”

changbin took that as a sign that he should’ve been sleeping at that time, but how could he when the actual prettiest boy in the world was right in front of him, tangling their legs together.

(changbin eventually fell asleep about twenty minutes later because of the comforting warmth that came from felix, and was woken up three hours later by the screams of felix’s roommate, who was saying “felix, i told you not to bring boys to our dorm!”)

 

+

 

changbin’s day went by quickly and painlessly, besides the usual lethal glares that came from jisung, or maybe the day was just like that because he kept thinking about felix’s bare arms surrounding him and the fact that he was going to meet said felix and his bare arms later that day at the usual cafe.

so when changbin got back from his classes that day at 5:30 pm, he went a little overboard with choosing an outfit and applying some of the beauty products that hyunjin didn’t really need to use.

in the end, he was adorned in a giant (of course) beige turtleneck, black jeans, and a black baseball cap, along with an admittedly shaky line of eyeliner from hyunjin’s makeup bag that he’d smudged to achieve some kind of mock edgy look. maybe the clothing wasn’t the best combination, but changbin had always deemed turtlenecks as sophisticated.

when the time turned to 5:53 pm, changbin headed out, ignoring the usual buildup of sweat that sat under his cap and entered the coffee shop.

5:57 pm.

felix hadn’t arrived, but changbin didn’t worry too much, knowing that felix could most definitely be late. changbin calmly sat down at an empty table, taking slow sips of his black coffee that he’d dumped over five bags of sugar into.

5:59 pm.

changbin remained calm. it wasn’t really even six yet. felix could definitely show up past six.

6:01 pm.

no one. people were coming and going, but none of them were felix lee. changbin sighed as he took out his phone to check his socials.

6:05 pm.

blondie has sent you a message.

6:06 pm.

blondie  
could you meet me outside ??

6:07 pm.

“hey felix,” changbin smiled, albeit a tad awkwardly as he walked up to felix, who grinned once again upon his arrival.

“hi bin,” felix responded with soft excitement in his voice. he gestured for changbin to follow him, which the latter happily did, because this was felix lee we’re talking about.

the slow walk was silent for a moment until felix cleared his throat, the glow around him going from light to dark, and changbin told himself that he would learn how to decipher what felix’s glow was showing. “changbin, i kind of need to tell you something, and please don’t hate me,” felix shakily began, stopping in his tracks to lean heavily against a wall.

“okay,” changbin replied, his eyes a little wider than usual and his heart hitting against his rib cage.

felix took a deep breath (twice) and began to ramble, “changbin, i like you. i like being with you, even though you’re like, really awkward and such, i find it cute and you’re so,” felix took in a deep breath, “i don’t know, if you weren’t so scared of me all the time, and could hold a basic conversation with me, and if the stupid fucking rules didn’t exist, this confession would make a lot more sense but just know that i really like you, and the fact that i can’t kiss you drives me crazy.” felix stops, looking at changbin, his face an unbelievable color of red. changbin had never seen the boy look so vulnerable and scared.

and then it was silent. the atmosphere was tense. changbin was honestly still trying to process everything felix had said (his head was a little slow in situations like this). and fuck, he’d been quiet for too long and felix was probably thinking that changbin was going to reject him (which was not his intention literally at all.)

changbin had lived his life with his father’s words of wisdom, and the ones he remembers being most important were “actions speak louder than words.”

so changbin used his actions.

and the feeling of his cold hands cupping felix’s small cheeks and their lips against each other’s felt safe. changbin only thought that he could definitely get used to this as felix, who’s initial shock quickly went away, placed his warm arms around his waist, pulling the shorter boy closer to himself, answering the soft kiss with more force than changbin was truly ready for.

but it felt right. and maybe people would be staring at changbin and his devil horns and felix and his angelic glow and wondering what the hell they were doing but changbin didn’t care. maybe his dad was walking down the street right now and would freak out when he saw changbin with the one person he couldn’t be with but it didn’t matter. 

when the two pulled away, changbin finally realized what he had just done. his eyes widened as he looked up at felix, who was wearing the biggest smile changbin had ever seen in his 19 years of living.

“i’m gonna assume that you like me too?” felix asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow in question. changbin really couldn’t bring himself to speak as he slowly nodded, his face turning maroon. felix giggled. “well i kind of knew you did. hyunjin told me in our dance class.”

changbin’s eyes widened again as he mumbled, “hyunjin, that little shit.” felix threw his head back in laughter, catching changbin completely off guard as the shorter watched felix and his laughing intently.

when felix looked back down, his face held an easygoing grin. “also bin, stop being so scared of me,” felix pouted.

changbin smiled, feeling a little brave as he lightly hit felix on the shoulder, saying, “i’m not scared of you.”

felix hummed lowly in response, though his expression was glowing with happiness. “well, if you’re not scared of me, could you please kiss me again?”

and changbin did, with a lot more force, because he wasn’t scared, and also because he was so whipped for felix lee.

(they walked back to felix’s dorm that night with intertwined hands, and woke up with red, puffy lips, and changbin wearing the title of “felix’s boyfriend.)

 

+

 

the rules changbin’s father had given him weren’t confusing or hard to follow, in fact, they were quite simple.

yet somehow changbin had managed to break all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucked hhhh
> 
> u can hmu on  
> twt: @sokodomos


End file.
